l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tattered Ear Tribe
The Tattered Ear Tribe was the largest of the Nezumi tribes and was one of three tribes to have split off from the Forever-Racing-Tomorrow Tribe. They became the ambassadors of the Nezumi. Way of the Ratling, pp. 36-37 Dwelling Their main warren, M-atikf'chtr-foo, known as the Great Home, Way of the Ratling, p. 37 Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman within the southern reaches of the Shinomen Mori. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman They migrated through the lands of the Scorpion, the Crab and the Sparrow Clan in a three year period, and spending another year, or little more, in the Shinomen. The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 138 The Tattered Ear had the largest migratory territory, which spanned from the Shinomen Mori and southern Unicorn lands through southern Scorpion provinces to the Crane lands near the Spine of the World Mountains. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 67 They grew so large that it has split into independent packs, each led by a chekchuk. Way of the Ratling, p. 36 Demeanor They were remarkably optimistic and open-minded, which likely was the result of their centuries of absence from the Shadowlands. They possessed a strong racial pride and consider all Nezumi tribes to be their allies. They were also positively pre-disposed towards humans, and sought acceptance into their courts. History Creation Several generations after the alliance with the Crab Clan was formed the Forever-Racing-Tomorrow Tribe, the largest existing at the time, split due to a major disagreement as to how to best serve the interests of the Nezumi race. Those who followed a half-demented, self-proclaimed "prophet", remained in the Shadowlands to live as they always had, becoming the Third Whisker Tribe, a nihilistic group of doom-sayers who eventually occupied the tunnels beneath the Kaiu Wall. The tribe's chieftain wished to forge closer ties with the humans, so he took a large portion of the tribe and traveled north past the Kaiu Wall becoming the Tattered Ear Tribe. The Shaman, who felt that the humans would bring them all to ruin and advocated severing all ties, took a much smaller portion of the tribe and traveled farther west into the Shadowlands, becoming the Crooked Tail Tribe. Way of the Ratling, pp. 17-18 Relations The Tattered Ear interacted the most often with humans, and as such came into an ideological conflict with other tribes, particularily the Green-Green-White Tribe. Like almost all Nezumi, they had ties to the Crab Clan, but the Tattered Ear also developed contacts among the Scorpion Clan and the Hare Clan. They also previously had contact with the Falcon Clan prior to that clan's absorption by the Crab. Because of their wide range, the Tattered Ear frequently came into contact with Nezumi in other lands, trading goods and information. They became the unoffi cial communication network of their race. Enemies of the Empire, p. 104 Because the Tattered Ear would often protect peasants from bandits and Shadowlands beasts, many heimin came to see them as benevolent creatures and would sometimes leave offerings to them. Breach of Etiquette One of the more notable incidents in the Tattered Ear history was an ill-fated diplomatic encounter with the Sparrow Clan in 859, Creatures of Rokugan; Third Edition, p ? where the Nezumi present committed a blasphemous breach of etiquette by presenting the clan with a fetish crafted from the thighbone of the Sparrow daimyo's deceased brother. Needless to say, the Tattered Ear representatives had to flee for their lives and the Sparrow became intense enemies of all Nezumi as a result. Crippled Bone Expansion In the early 12th century the Crippled Bone Tribe began an expansion of their territory in the Shadowlands, killing any of the foul creatures they could. The Tattered Ear saw this expansion as a possible source of conflicts among both tribes, so they retreated their own territory north, deeper in the Shinomen Mori. Way of the Ratling, pp. 6-8 Naga Awakens In 1124 Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 48 the first encounter between the Naga and the nezumi became a disaster for the tribe. Confronted with the gigantic serpentine warriors, the Ratlings were crippled by an instinctive terror that nearly paralyzed them. Several scouts were lost to the Naga before the tribe managed to retreat. Way of the Ratling, p. 21 Rebuilding the Imperial Court In 1160 the Tattered Ear was selected as the nezumi tribe to have a representative in the new Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya, in recognition of thier valorous efforts in aiding the Crab and for the defeat of the Onisu Kyofu. The selected nezumi was Zin'tch. Stained Paw Plot This year during the days before Toturi Naseru took his throne the Stained Paw shamans prepared a terrible curse. They fashioned a satchel of plagued skulls that would be hurled into the Bay of Drowned Honor. The skulls would spread sickness and disease throughout Ryoko Owari, leaving the city empty of life. The Tattered Ear discovered the Stained Paw ritual and their warriors attacked the saboteurs, but they were too late. A mighty shaman of the Stained Paw escaped and moved into a Tattered Ear warren. When found, he had already altered the enchantment that suffused the skulls. With a single word, he could had slain the Tattered Ear. He looked upon the frightened pups and elders, shame filled the shaman's gaze, and drew the plagued magic of the skulls into himself, and perished there in the Tattered Ear Warrens. The Last Rememberer, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Nezumi Alliance In 1165 the Chipped Tooth, Crippled Bone, Green-Green-White, Tattered Ear, and Third Whisker allied to fight the Stained Paw. Kan'ok'ticheck was chosen as the Chief of Chiefs. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 50 One Tribe Zin'tch as chieftain of the Tribe decided to join their packs with the Green-Green-White Tribe to attack the Stained Paw Tribe. Kan'ok'ticheck was given command over the tribes that had not fallen to corruption, and became the One Tribe, being Zin'tch his equal in the tribe, Kan'ok'ticheck for his skill in battle and Zin'tch for his wisdom. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Unicorn Attacks A series of misunderstandings between the Unicorn guarding the Naga ruins and the Tattered Ear tribe living in the Shinomen Mori caused tensions between the two groups. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 51 Moto Hideyo led an army who The Rolling Tides (Rise of the Shogun flavor and picture) attacked the Tattered Ear in the Shinomen Mori. Test of Enlightenment They took refuge in hidden warrens. Hidden Warrens (Khan's Defiance flavor) The fight escalated in the Winter War. Vacant Throne, p. 56 After Time The nezumi race gathered to fight Tomorrow, which threatened Yume-do and the Rememberers. Many Tattered Ear died during the Battle of Tomorrow. The sleeping Naga sensed the conflict in the world of dreams, and helped the Tattered Ear to clean the Great Home, tending to the dead and organizing those who remained. In the After Times, the Tattered Ear sent forth their migrating packs, looking for survivors, and to bring them all back to the Great Home. Chieftains The following were the known chieftains of the Tattered Ear Tribe: See also * Tattered Ear Tribe/Meta External Links * Tattered Ear Tribe (Hidden Emperor 2) * Tattered Ear Watcher (Diamond) Tribe Tattered Ear Chieftain Tattered Ear Category:Nezumi Tribes Category:Articles with Pictures